Even The Coldest Nation's Have A Warm Heart
by coin1996
Summary: This is a side story to A National Surprise but It can be read alone! This is just Hong Kong and Iceland's life. Well Iceland is pregnant and Hong Kong's the daddy. Shocker no. Not at all. I love this couple so I hope you all like this one! It's filled with fluff. T for some nude people and a lot of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Iceland yawned as he woke up. He growled a bit at the sun light that came though his window. He hated the morning's. He really hated the morning's after a his night's with Hong Kong the most. Iceland rolled over and as soon as he did so two arm's wrapped around his waist.

"Don't get up yet." Hong Kong grunted as he held onto Iceland. Iceland sighed and closed his eyes.

"Fine. But you're the one who cook's this morning." Iceland stated. Hong Kong kissed Iceland's forehead and a smile came to his lip's.

"Fine. I just want to lay like this for a few more minute's." Hong Kong sighed. Iceland nodded a bit and the room fell silent.

"Hong Kong?" Iceland asked after a minute or so. Hong Kong moved away a bit and looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"What Ice?" he asked. Iceland looked a little green and the poor nation looked up to Hong Kong.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Iceland stated. Hong Kong released his Icelandic lover and Iceland went running right to the bath room. Hong Kong sat up and messed up his hair a bit to make it look a bit better.

"Ice you ok?" Hong Kong asked. Iceland didn't talk back and so Hong Kong got up and walked to the bath room. He opened the door a bit and looked to see Iceland's head in the toilet.

"I'm sick." Iceland stated. Hong kong blinked and looked at him with a straight face.

"Then where go to the doctor's. He might give you something to help with the throwing up." Hong Kong said. Iceland nodded and Hong Kong helped him up.

"You know it's not every day we are standing in the middle of the bath room naked at ten in the morning." Iceland pointed out. Hong Kong smiled and looked over Iceland.

"I like it." Hong Kong stated with a smirk. Iceland glared at him and Hong Kong chuckled. "Come on before you get sick again." Hong Kong stated. Iceland scoffed and walked out behind Hong Kong.

"You can be such an ass." Iceland stated. Hong Kong looked back at him and raised an eye brow.

"Such a foul mouth on such a cute boy." Hong Kong said. Iceland's face heated up and he pulled some cloth's out of the dresser.

"Cute he say's." Iceland hissed under his breath.

"I hued that." Hong Kong stated as he slipped his arm's around Iceland's waist.

"Good. Then I can say it to your face. You are an ass." Iceland stated.

"Some one is blunt today. But now that you reminded me about being said ass. Your's is really nice." Hong Kong smirked as he squeezed Iceland's but making said Icelandic boy turn around and hit his arm lightly.

"Grow up." Iceland said pulling away from Hong Kong and walking into the bath room. Hong Kong pulled out a shirt and pulled it over his head before he pulled on his boxer's and his pant's.

"Yet you where the one that started this." Hong Kong smirked as he walked out to start the car. Iceland opened the door and looked out into the room. He then went back in and pulled on his shirt he was so mad at Hong Kong. How could he be such an ass sometime's was something the poor Icelandic boy will never know. Yet some how he loved Hong Kong and would do what ever he needed to for his Chinese lover.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**I do not own Hetalia! Alright this is one of the side story's to A National Surprise! But It can also be read on it's own. Different couple's. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You guy's don't talk much do you?" the doctor asked as he sat on his red spinning chair. Iceland looked at him with a blank look from on top of the table and Hong Kong chuckled.

"He's just not feeling his best. I pissed him off before we left." Hong Kong smirked.

"Oh shut the hell up!" Iceland snapped. Hong Kong put up his hand's in defence.

"Snappy hey Ice?" Hong Kong asked. He loved to piss off the poor Icelandic boy. Iceland glared at him and crossed his arm's giving a scoff before turning away.

"Well stress is no good for you so please do take it easy." the doctor said.

"Stress? Did that make me sick? If so then he has to leave." Iceland hissed. The doctor laughed lightly.

"Oh no. Not stress. That was what I wanted to talk to you about. your test came back and I am pleased to tell you Mr. Steilsson, Mr. Wang. I am very proud to tell you that you are going to have a baby." the doctor smiled and all the color went from Iceland's face. He just went blank and then boom. He was out. He fainted from hearing he was knocked up! Way to keep off the stress!

"You really mean it Doctor Gin?" Hong Kong asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Yes I do. If you guy's need to I can have a nurse come in and talk to you about parent hood." Doctor Gin said. Hong Kong shook his head.

"No I think we will be fine. I might want to take him home though. This stress isn't good for him and dinner won't cook with out him there." Hong Kong said with a straight face. The doctor gave him a confused look.

"Well it would be best if he stayed off his feet a lot more. We don't need him having problem's with the baby or going in to labor early." doctor Gin said. Hong Kong nodded and smiled to the doctor.

"He can still have sex right?" Hong Kong asked. The doctor nodded.

"Yes he can just as long as it's not to rough. He will have mood swing's and have a lot of craving's too. So do watch for those. If any thing is wrong call this number." at this the doctor turned around and wrote a number down on a pice of paper before he turned back nad handed it to the Chinese nation. Hong Kong put it in his pocket before he picked Iceland up slowly. The poor Icelandic boy snuggled in to Hong Kong's warmth and Hong Kong kissed his forehead.

"You would never guess such a cute young boy would have such a foul mouth on him." Hong Kong said softly.

"Please do call me if anything come's to light. I would like to see you back here in a mouth to cheek up on the baby. By then he should be three mouth's in." the doctor smiled. Hong Kong looked at him with a confused look.

"Three mouth's?" he asked. The doctor nodded.

"Yes. He is already two mouth's in." The doctor pointed out.

"But how? He just started to get sick?" Hong kong asked raising an eye brow. The doctor laughed lightly.

"Well it is the body who put's the rule's into play here. He wouldn't have control over any of that. In six mouth's the baby will be here. so take care of him." the doctor stated. Hong Kong nodded and the doctor opened the door. Hong Kong walked out and the doctor walked them to the door. "Be back next mouth. On the 2nd do you got it?" the doctor asked. Hong Kong nodded.

"Yeah chill I got this." Hong kong stated. He then walked over to the car and placed Iceland in the back so he could sleep. "Good night my sweet foul mouth Icelandic lover." Hong Kong smirked. Any other time he would say that would get him killed by the Icelandic boy. Yeah he was in love.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Alright here's chapter 2! Review! I do not own Hetalia!**


	3. Chapter 3

"So how's my baby doing?" Hong Kong asked as he walked into the kitchen. Iceland glared at the nation and looked back to his cup of coffee.

"Shut it." he stated. Hong Kong smiled.

"The I guess you're doing fine?" Hong Kong asked. He then walked over to Iceland and moved the nation's chair around so he could get on his knees between Iceland's leg's. He placed his hand on the small bump and smiled. "You better watch your mother. You never know what he's going to eat next." Hong Kong smiled. Iceland gritted his teeth and smashed the pate over Hong Kong's head. Hong Kong rubbed his sore head and sighed. "Well then someone is having some bad mood swing's." Hong Kong stated. Iceland rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up. I am in no mood to have you tick me off." Iceland snapped. He crossed his arm's over his chest and Hong Kong sighed. He rested his head on Iceland's lap and rubbed the Icelandic boy's lower back.

"I'll try not to love but it will be hard. After all think about the baby we made." Hong kong closed his eyes and Iceland sighed. He couldn't stay mad. Even at Hong Kong. "After all it is my baby too." Hong kong kissed Iceland's belly and Iceland's face went bright red.

"Hong kong don't do that!" Iceland yelled. Hong kong smiled and kissed Iceland's belly again.

"But I love my baby. And I love its mommy." Hong Kong got up and kissed Iceland. Iceland kissed him back and soon enough their small kiss turned heated.

"I love you too Hong Kong." Iceland said as they pulled away. Hong kong smiled and then pulled away.

"Well then go brush your teeth you taste like that stuff you call a drink." Hong Kong said. Iceland's face went red and he stomped on Hong kong's foot. Hong Kong held his foot and Iceland walked away with a huff. Hong Kong after a second looked back and smiled at the door. "I love him." Hong Kong then looked around the kitchen and huffed. What was he to do? He loved having Iceland around. And boy the sex was great no lie! Hong Kong made a cup of tea and then Iceland walked into the room.

"There. You jerk." Iceland said. Hong Kong smiled and patted his lap. Iceland walked over and took a seat on his lover's lap.

"kiss?" Hong kong asked puckering up his lip's. Iceland rolled his eyes and kissed Hong Kong lightly.

"You taste like tea go wash out you're mouth." Iceland stated. Hong Kong smiled and pulled Iceland down in to a tong filled kiss. Iceland didn't care he wanted the kiss. He was so sex crazed even a small kiss like this was amazing.

"Ice?" Hong kong asked. Iceland looked down to him and Hong Kong smiled. "I love you." Hong Kong said. Iceland nodded and blushed.

"I love you too Hong Kong." Iceland said. Hong Kong kissed Iceland's jaw line and then down his neck. "Oh just fuck me on the table Hong Kong! I can't wait any more!" Iceland yelled. Hong Kong smiled and nodded lifting Iceland up so he sat on the table. The two then went back to their kiss. They didn't care if any one where to see. They loved each other and Iceland was a sex crazed pregnant boy.

"Any thing for you my dear." Hong Kong laughed. Iceland wanted to hit him but he was already in bliss.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

"God I hate this." Iceland stated as he sat at the table. He let his head drop and hit the table with a thump.

"Hate what?" Hong Kong asked as he sat next to his boyfriend. Iceland looked up to Hong Kong with a glare and then his head on the table again.

"Being pregnant. I hate it. My mood's suck my craving's are the craziest thing's on earth and on top of that there hasn't been a night that passed that we haven't had sex." Iceland stated. "You know how sore my ass is? Damn these hormones." Iceland hit his head a few more time's before a softness replaced the hard wood table.

"Don't do that Ice. I like so don't want the kid to be stupid because you like wanted to kill your brain cell's." Hong Kong said with a straight face. Iceland blushed and sat back in his chair. He was already six and half mouth's into the pregnancy and he was sick of it.

"I don't care any more. I have been sick, I have cried, I have been mad, I have been a sex addict! God I just want this damn thing out of me so I can go back into my old self! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" Iceland yelled. Hong Kong shook his head and Iceland stopped his very loud rant. "Hong Kong?" Iceland asked. Hong Kong looked up from the table and raised an eye brow.

"What?" he asked. Iceland looked at him then down to the wet floor.

"I think my water just broke." Iceland stated. Hong kong looked at his boy friend for a second then to the floor. He got up and took Iceland's hand before he pulled the nation out the door. This was so wrong. "My god what if something wrong! Oh I'm so sorry! When I ment I wanted it out I was kidding! Really!" Iceland cried. Hong Kong placed his crying lover in the car and kissed his cheek.

"It will be like ok. Don't worry so much." Hong Kong shut the door and got in the driver's side. Once he started the car he took off down the road to the hospital. As the car stopped Hong Kong noticed the pain that Iceland was in. The poor nation was red from not breathing. "Ice breath." Hong Kong stated. At his voice Iceland started to breath. Hong Kong got out of the car and helped Iceland up to the door's. The two walked in and right away their doctor raised an eye brow.

"Oh Hong Kong. Iceland. What may I do for you?" The doctor asked. Hong Kong looked to Iceland and then to the doctor.

"Iceland's water broke." he stated softly. The doctor's eyes went wide ast this and he told the nurse to get a wheel chair.

"Already? Two mouth's early!" The doctor asked. Iceland looked up and glared at the guy.

"Oh don't you even start you damn doctor. I swear to god! If you knew this baby was already full term I am so going to sew your ass!" Iceland hissed. The doctor nodded and took the wheel chair from the nurse. He walked over to Iceland and Iceland sat down.

"Hong Kong come with me." he stated as the three went down the hall.

"OH GOD! HONG KONG!" Iceland yelled.

"Ice I thought you only said that in like the bed room?" Hong Kong asked. Iceland glared at him. "Not the time?" he asked.

"So not the fucking time!" Iceland yelled. The three went faster and went into a huge blue room. Hong Kong stopped and the doctor helped Iceland onto the bed. Iceland was able to relax and sighed.

"How many time's have they stopped?" the doctor asked. Iceland looked up at him with tired eyes.

"This is the second time now." Iceland said. Just then they started again and the nation was in deep pain. "Oh fucking hell! I swear to god! Hong Kong I am going to fucking kill you with your own fucking dick by shoving it down you're thought and watch you choke to death!" Iceland yelled. The doctor's mouth opened a bit at the sudden threat and Hong Kong walked next to Iceland.

"Here take my hand." he stated. Iceland did so and squeezed Hong Kong's hand really tight. After a while Iceland could breath and he looked up to Hong Kong.

"Sorry." Iceland said. Hong Kong smiled and kissed Iceland's cheek.

"It's not your fault." Hong Kong said softly.

"Alright let's get this going. Iceland we need you up here and Hong Kong put this on." Iceland nodded and put on the green outfit and mask before he followed Iceland into a large white room. The people placed a mask on Iceland and he seemed to space out a bit. He was still there just numb. They then gave him a short in his back and Iceland was looking around the room with glazed over eyes. Hong Kong held his hand and the doctor's went to work on getting the baby out. Because it came so early the two never found out the gender. There nursery was all yellow and green due to that. Iceland didn't want them to know. He wanted a surprise. After an hour or so the nurse took the mask off Iceland and he looked up at her with a dull look.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" a girl asked. Hong Kong looked over and nodded. He was then given sister's and moved to where the doctor held up the child. He had a place tied and pointed to where Hong Kong had to cut. Once that was down the doctor smiled and then the baby cried. That snapped Iceland out of his daze a bit. He was numb but still in the world.

"It's a girl!" the doctor's yelled out. Iceland looked up and Hong Kong smiled behind the white mask. The baby cried and then was taken from the room. It was crying the whole time and then when it came back in it was still crying. It was as if the baby was upset. She was so tiny and Hong Kong looked to her. She still cried and the nurse looked upset. Hong Kong held out his arm's and as soon as the baby touched him all crying stopped. The baby looked up to Hong Kong and blinked. Hong Kong then smiled down at the baby and moved so Iceland could see it. The doctor's where still closing up the cut on Iceland's lower belly and Iceland could feel a bit of pain as the numbness started to fade.

"It's a girl." Hong Kong stated as he looked down to the baby then to Iceland. Iceland moved a bit and lifted his arm's. Hong Kong let the baby rest in Iceland's arm's and Iceland smiled. The two started to get pushed out of the room and where going back to the room.

"What should we name her?" Iceland asked. Hong Kong looked at him and shook his head.

"You pick." he stated. Iceland smiled at the baby and poked her nose lightly.

"Ren. Ren Wang." Iceland smiled. Hong Kong smiled as well and kissed Iceland.

"My last name? Alright you win my love." Hong Kong then kissed his daughter's head and she looked confused before she fell asleep in her mother's arm's. She was just so cute with the white fuzzy head. The loved her and nothing could change that.

The End.

* * *

**Well then! I can't think any more so here's the last chapter to this one! Thank you all for the review's I loved them! Please cheek out my other story'!**


End file.
